Peridot
is a female Papillon Jewelpet who represents Positiveness or Dream Fulfillment. Appearance Peridot is a yellow Papillon dog with white chest fluff and ear tufts and green ears and tail. Her Jewel Eyes are made out of green peridots. For her attire, she wears a green and yellow butterfly-shaped hair clip by her left ear and a green and yellow flower garland around her neck. Sometimes in the first series, she is seen wielding her own microphone, which is colored lavender. In Jewelpet Kira☆Deco!, she occasionally wears aviator goggles and pilots a yellow biplane. Charm Form Peridot's Jewel Charm is green and white and roundish-oval shaped. It is decorated with yellow trims and small peridot gems, a white lamb face on the top and a green star-shaped jewel in the center. Human Form (Magical Change) In her human form, Peridot is shown to have green hair with her green butterfly hair clip on it. She has a very long ponytail with a bit of yellow hair in between. She wears a sleeveless top and a brown short with a green bow which has a yellow stripe and wears a bracelet of yellow and green beads. She also wears a pair of crystal high-heels along with this. Personality According to the official website, Peridot is depicted as a spiritual being who loves to play with butterflies. In the anime, Peridot's personality varies within each series, though in most of her incarnations she is depicted as an American. Jewelpet Twinkle☆ had that aspect of her character removed, only to be restored in the airing of Jewelpet Sunshine (and the following series after that). Jewelpet Magical Change gave an interesting twist to the idea: Everyone around her assumes she must be from an English-speaking country because she mixes English words and phrases into her casual speech, but that's just an affectation, and she isn't actually fluent in English. In most series, she's usually lively and full of energy, and also very nice and kind to others around her. Skills In Peridot's official setting in the franchise, she represents Positiveness. As the Jewelpet of Positiveness, her magic can make humans think actively in a positive way and be willing to face towards the future. In Jewelpet, Peridot's jewel power is Dream Fulfillment, which can make anyone's dreams into reality. In several series (specifically Twinkle☆, Kira☆Deco!, and Magical Change), Peridot can fly by flapping her ears. History In Jewelpet In episode 12, Peridot appears to Michiru Okegawa when he gives up his dreams as a result of Diana's curse. She carries a microphone, which she uses to get people to cheer her into using her magic. The resulting spell fulfills Michiru's deepest dream. She reappears in episode 37 at the Strawberry Café along with Luna and Milky for a Jewel Game. In Jewelpet Twinkle☆ Peridot is a Jewelpet without a partner who hangs around the Magic Academy, occasionally dispensing advice to students. She often spends a lot of time with Luna and Milky. The OVA shows that she manages to acquire a partner. In Jewelpet Sunshine Peridot is one of the six main Jewelpet characters, along with Ruby, Garnet, Sapphie, Labra and Angela. She is part of the Plum class and Hinata's roommate. Peridot encourages Hinata to come out of her shell and try new things. She is scouted by the legendary ice skater Munata and starts practicing the sport seriously, acquiring a fire tornado technique which proves to be useful in the fight against Dark Magic. She also taken the photos from her Jewel Pod in every episode. In the epilogue of the series, Peridot finally achieves her dream of being a world class ice skater. In Jewelpet Kira☆Deco! Peridot is an adventurer and Ruby's childhood friend. She's usually away from Jewel Town on adventures. She also pilots a biplane on several occasions. At one point, she is Santa's little helper in episode 38. In Jewelpet Happiness Peridot tries out several jobs in her quest for a Magic Gem, such as fortune-telling and babysitting. Eventually, she is put in charge of managing the mobile Jewelpet Café. She then forms a Magic Gem with Ayame, a little girl whom she was babysitting and got her to test the viability of the pudding in the café. In Lady Jewelpet Peridot is a vagrant, unemployed Jewelpet who aspires to be a mentor. In episode 26, Peridot finds her chance when Momona and Ruby have a fight and separate, and she offers to be Ruby's replacement. However, Momona misses Ruby and they eventually got back together at the end. It is unknown on what happened to Peridot herself after the two reconcile. In Jewelpet Magical Change In episode 15b, Peridot has a job in a sushi restaurant, where she serves sushi to the customers in baskets. She wasn't doing very well as she ended up seeing starving cats on the way, and started to eat the sushi herself. She came to Airi's place and lied about everything, claiming that the cats were starving and that is why the sushi was gone. Her boss was getting sick, but she told him to never give up. As a result, Peridot achieves her human form, made improved sushi and the restaurant was live once again. She still eats sushi occasionally from time to time. In Jewelpet the Movie: Sweets Dance Princess Peridot has a minor role in the movie. She is shown waving goodbye to the Jewelpet team on their journey to Sweetsland along with Jewelina. Gallery Trivia *Peridot's jewel motif is the peridot, a gem-quality forsteritic olivine which has a chemical composition of (MgFe)2SiO4, with magnesium in greater quantities than iron. ** Her secondary motif is a green butterfly. *Peridot's birthday is in August, the month correspondent to her jewel (along with Nix). **It is also her birthstone's month. *Before the first anime released, Peridot was called as the shortened version of her full name (the mineral name). *Peridot is the only Jewelpet who is fluent in English in the first series. **This is because her voice actress, Yuki Kaida, knows how to speak English well during the recording of the anime. Coincidentally, she also voiced Akira Nanase in the first series. **Yuki Kaida also voices Kurapika Kuruta, one of the four main characters in Yoshihiro Togashi's manga and anime series ''Hunter × Hunter''. *In the European Portuguese dub, Peridot is voiced by Solange Santos, the same person who voiced all heroines in their perspective series, as well as being the voice actress of Jewelina in Jewelpet Sunshine and Diana in all the current series. Category:Canine Category:Characters Category:Dogs Category:Female Jewelpets Category:Green Eye Jewelpets Category:Jewelpet (anime) Characters Category:Jewelpet Happiness Characters Category:Jewelpet Kira☆Deco! Characters Category:Jewelpet Magical Change Characters Category:Jewelpet Sunshine Characters Category:Jewelpet Twinkle☆ Characters Category:Jewelpets Category:Lady Jewelpet Characters Category:Magical Green Category:Main characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Protagonists